Drabble Set I
by SadisticEyes
Summary: Small little blurbs that consist of few words but drip with emotion. Rated from T to M.


Title: Criminal Minds Drabbles

Pairing: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid

Ratings: Vary from T - M

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Criminal Minds. Only the plots and such.

Note: They are quite short and most are pretty angst filled.

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

He inhaled the sickly sweet smell that surrounded him desperately. Shivering from the bite the small breeze carried along with scent that it carried of the person he could not live without; the person that just walked out of his because of something that he had no reigning control over anymore.

Tears welled in his eyes, daring him to let them fall. Tilting his head back with a sob that he could hold no longer, the tears fell with no relief and left a salty streak down his supple red cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Out<strong>

The voices fought for his attention.

He wouldn't give it.

They screamed and moaned, trying to draw him in with their intoxicating words. He shook his head in a silent "no" to himself as pen returned to paper to finish of his last report for the day. The agony that filled their sweet voiced burned in his eardrums.

He smiled darkly to himself; proud that he could ignore them once again. Proud that he did not succumb to their pleas and promises of their numbing sensations.

Today... today was going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe<strong>

Run.

Run.

Run.

A mantra was blasting and repeating almost carelessly in his head. To run, to get away from there. Never, ever looking back into the wide open field to the little house that was once a safe haven but now a memory that will forever haunt is never forgetting mind.

Don't let him get to you, cause you know he'll kill you Mr.

He could almost laugh at the persona that developed in his mind's eye from prolonged intraction with anyone. He knew it was true too. If he ever got caught.. he would be killed like all the others that were before him.

Pants fell from his lips like rain as he swatted at too-low branches that obscured his view. He won't let him get to him. He won't let him take him away again. Not from his family and the undying love that was only just... or was beginning to bury it self under his skin.

Not now. Not ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions<strong>

Placing a slender hand on his chest that held life's breath, just above his heart, he leaned up agianst the sold body.

"I love you" he whispered before kissing the man he couldn't live with softly on supple lips. All the sweet words that he could ever sya were said in that one press of soft lips to full, willing ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Lie To Me<strong>

"Thank you... for lying to me this one ... last, final time, Morgan" Reid whispered as he stood by the taxi that came to get him. Wiping furiously at his burning tears all the while.

"Before I leave, I just want to tell you... I will always love you. Even if you can't love me the same way" with that being uttered into the crisp autum air, he slipped slowly into the taxi and bite back sobs as the car started to drive away from his once second home. His old haven, his safety.

He covered his ears once he heard the crying of his name from lips he knew all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Cause I Can<strong>

Water lapped at his feet gently, as if trying to calm his humming nerves and racing heart. He smiled at the wide open ocean; something that once scared him with its many possibilities. Happiness welled in his body as he remembered what just happened.

He got say those three little pearls to Morgan. After so many years, he got to do it with no aniexty plaquing him like it used to at the mention of "love" or "relationship".

After seven years of want and wishing... he did it.

* * *

><p><strong>Once Again<strong>

Leaning up against the wall, a wince passed over his damp face. Pulling his numb hand from his side, his breath hitched.

Blood.

Laughing quietly to himself to stop the hysteria that threatened to take over him, he placed his bloody hand back and closed his tired eye. Hearing crunching leafs under heavy footsteps, he tensed. Please let it be safe.

Opening weary eyes, he looked at his parnter. His love. His best friend.

Said man stopped in front of him and planted a smooth kiss on panting lips.

"We got him" was whispered to his ears in relief. Swaying on the wall, he smiled slightly.

"Catch me when I fall" Reid said quietly in reply as he fell foward heavily into a strong chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Help Me<strong>

The letter was menacing.

The words forever engraved in his mind.

Not that he could forget them in the first place.

They burned his eyes along with the salty tears leaving hot trails down pale cheeks. They were so final. Like they taunted him because they knew his heart burst when each word scratched itself deeper and deeper into his mind.

A sob burst past his lips as he tumbled to the floor. He broke more than he thought he ever could. He found him that way; crumbled on the ground with cream paper clutched like a life line between bone hands.

"Now I know what people mean by a broken heart..." was moaned out in the all too disturbing silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Drowning<strong>

Waves crashed against his eardrums.

When his eyes closed, he got a shock of chocking fear.

The expanse of the ocean that appeared before him was so menacing; too big to comphrend at all.

Pupils dilated.

Needle dropped from shaking hands.

He knew this was a hallucination.

There was no ocean near that could drown him.

He definitely wasn't literally drowning.

But that is what it felt like.

A drowning sensation that was almost... almost welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation<strong>

"I-I haven't ever done t-t-this before"

"What do you mean?"

"F-Fall in... l...l...love"

"Does it hurt you?"

"No... It feels scary. Almost like when you learn to ride a bike. You want to do it so bad, but you are to scared of falling to do it"

"So you don't want to try this with me?"

"I never said t-that"

"Good, cause it's you and me baby. Till the end"

* * *

><p><strong>Need You Now<strong>

Reid picked up another picture from the floor. A sad laugh escaped his mouth.

The moment captured was of himself and Morgan, just laughing about nothing.

His eyes shifted to the floor.

All his precious memories, all around him. Drowning him. Comforting him. Breaking him.

Curling closer int othe navy blue long sleeve shirt Morgan had accidently left, he sighed heavily.

Picking up the small glass with a mild wine, he took a big gulp and closed his eyes against the wet sensation.

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled<strong>

This seemed like a frequent occurence. Always somehow... in someway getting involved or forced into a situation that messed with something about him. Though, most he got over.

Like the drugs, that we introduced by force. He got over them abiliet with help.

Or the posion. Though accidently by his own self. He got over the fact that for about the umtith time he almost died.

Also, the frequent torture sessions he is caught in with an unsub. He got used to the faint bruises and scars that littered his lithe body.

But he couldn't seem to get over _this._

He could still _feel _the touch on his skin. The teeth that sunk in and left a purplish mark on his neck.

The feel of the_ hands _that barely _touched_ as they made their way to the place that he was not going to let _anyone_ but his lover touch.

The _breaths_ on his neck.

The feel of being _filled_ to the brim with an unwanted substance.

His mind wouldn't let him rest. Everywhere, he saw the act. Felt it.

Couldn't even let the one man he loved with all his heart commit the act of connection. And it was killling him to see his lover being so patient and yet see the anxious swirls in his eyes.

He couldn't comprehend why this is the one thing he couldn't get over.

* * *

><p><strong>Jar of Hearts<strong>

"I can't do this anymore"

Reid felt the clamp that squeezed on his heart and lungs; stealing his breath and blood.

The words resonated in his ears and head like a insistent bell not wanting to stop just yet.

He knew this was going to happen. Reid actually had been waiting for it to happen. And with knowing that, he still got his hopes up. Still hoped that possibly, maybe... it would work. That he could get over his ghosts and he tried to.

But that didn't happen.

Tilting his head down, letting his hair curtian his face, he nodded. Making it look like he agreed. Like he wanted it too.

"Reid, I am sorry"

He felt the hiccup in his throat. He felt the wetness fill his eyes but wouldn't let it tip over just yet. Not while he was still sitting beside in him with those chocolate brown eyes that could read him like a book.

"Please... just leave if you are going to" he whispered. He felt the weight lift from the couch and heavy footsteps go to the door. Heard the doorknob turn.

"Are you going to be okay?" Reid pondered how he could even ask that question. Of course he won't be alright. He opened up to him, shared everything and gave him his already fragile heart to take. And he just smashed it to the ground and left it there without a second glance.

But he nodded, if only to get him the leave so the heavy tears could just fall already. So he listened to the door close and shuttered.

Reid got up off the couch, went down the cold hall and made it to his room. Closing the door with a loud click, he slid down the door and pulled his knees to his heaving chest. The scalding hot tears streaked down his cheeks while no sounds fell from parted lips.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for taking the time to read this.<em>


End file.
